1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speech recognition and more specifically to performing speech recognition to control specified devices.
2. Introduction
Currently, device control systems are made in many different platforms. There are some systems that are network based, and some that are dependent on modules directly attached to the device. There are also device control systems that contain centralized control over the appliances from remote locations. However, effective and affordable control over devices that are connected to a network is still not readily available. With the ubiquitous nature of networks in the home and office, there is a need for a control system that can operate on these networks and allow remote control of all systems, from the most basic to very complex. Current systems allow access to the network through specific user interfaces or through a centralized network that the user has very little control over. Such deficiencies make network based control systems harder to use for the average customer, thus decreasing their viability.
Therefore, network based control systems can benefit from the ability to both accept and respond in a natural language format, as well as be versatile enough to use the system to convert any speech to a device specific command. Systems currently allow the user to control devices in predetermined, superficial ways. However, they lack the ability to control access based on user defined characteristics and dynamically interact with the user.
Accordingly what is needed is a system that can either be used with natural language, control specific devices with specific identified conversion tools, or both.